


Story

by JoAsakura



Category: X-Factor (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-10-22
Updated: 2010-10-22
Packaged: 2017-10-12 19:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoAsakura/pseuds/JoAsakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unfinished. I mull over Rictor and Rahne by beating up on Shatterstar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Story

The roar of falling debris still rang in Longshot's ears and he coughed out a gobbet of phelgm that was mostly powdered concrete.

Of course, luckily for him, some of the massive blocks that formed the casino's parking garage had fallen in just such a way that it had protected him from the worst of the building coming down on them.

He blinked against the darkness and sighed. No light. Even his sensitive eyes were blind as he wriggled free of the rubble. Off to his left there was a wet cough and a weak string of cursing in Cadre.

"Shatterstar?" Longshot felt his way along the debris-strewn basement until his fingers brushed a familar arm.

"Longshot." 'Star's voice was strained. "I'm pinned." He made a grunt. "Can't get a good hold on this stuff to move it."

"I promise you, I'm not trying to feel you up." Longshot smiled even though the other couldn't see it. "I'm just trying to figure out where everything is." He found 'Star's face with his fingertips and frowned in the darkness.

Wet, and the smell of blood was strong now.

"You're bleeding." He said bluntly, getting only a snort in reply, before he slid his hand down 'Star's chest to where the support beam abruptly covered him. More blood and Longshot pressed his fingers under the beam where they met ridged metal. "Rebar. You really are pinned."

"Couple of pieces. I think it's embedded into the pavement underneath me." 'star hissed as Longshot felt around. "The beam's got one of my legs and my other arm." There was another wet cough. "There's probably alot of rubble on top of this, because I can feel it when it shifts."

"I don't have enhanced strength." Longshot said after a moment, sitting back in the darkness. "There's no way I can move this if you can't. But They'll find us soon enough. Theresa's out there, and she's got this phenomenal hearing you know."

"I know. I was on X-Force with her, remember?" 'Star grunted and Longshot felt him push on the concrete with his free arm. "Fekt."

"You're going to make it worse if you keep moving around." Longshot placed a hand on the younger man's shoulder to still him. [There's a lot of blood, little one.]

[I *know*] It sounded like 'Star was gritting his teeth. "I hate not being able to move."

"I promise you, they'll find us soon." Longshot repeated, brushing back 'Star's hair. the texture was exactly like his own, so strange to feel on another. "We should keep talking. Theresa will hear us." The skin he felt beneath his fingers was clammy. He had seen enough battlefields with the rebellion to worry that 'Star might be going into shock.

"You just like the sound of your own voice, you old bastard." 'Star muttered, but it lacked any heat.

There was a beat of silence as Longshot's trailing fingers found 'Star's free hand, four fingers twining with five. "Tell you what. I'm going to tell you a story." He said brightly, grateful that the young man couldn't read his face.

"You think I'm going to die or something, don't you." 'Star snorted, but his voice sounded faint at the edges. "I can tell when you're bullsitting me, you know."

"Bullshitting. Not Sitting." Longshot chuckled and squeezed the hand in his. [ you have lost a lot of blood and you may not be healing correctly because of the wreckage.] "So, yes. I might be a little worried that you're going to die, so let me tell you a story so I can keep both our minds off it, ok?"

"Whatever." 'star's hand twitched in his, the faintest affirmation.

"So. Once upon a time..."

[No, really?] Longshot frowned at 'Star's retort. Definitely weaker.

"It's my story and I will tell it like I see fit. So hush." He scooted closer to the younger man. "Once Upon a time, there was a devastatingly handsome adventurer..." He paused long enough to allow the pained giggles in the dark to subside. "Who had a lovely, sparkling songbird for a wife."

"It hurts to laugh, you know."

"Hush." Longshot petted 'Star's hand. "And one day, they discovered they were going to have a baby."

[If this is a parable about Rictor and Rahne, I swear I will kill you when I get free.] 'Star's coughing fit ended in a hiss of pain. "He's going to leave me again, for her. For their child." He said when he could speak again. "It's the honourable thing to do." He sounded miserable. "I thought if I could understand these feelings inside of me better, I would make us both.. happier. I think I'm doing it wrong."

"Things will work out. They always do." Longshot murmured. "And you're so self-centered. Who said this story was about you, anyways?" He slugged 'Star in the shoulder. [Let me finish my tale, noisy.]


End file.
